happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Favorite Ka-Pow Episodes!
(Ok, just saying just that... Yup, this is like Love Bites, only FIVE episodes, HOW the heck am i doing the Top 10 list for that hm? Well... I should be fair, i do a top 5 twice tho, just like last time... Two days ago i guess, so anyway, i will make five episodes that have a similiar theme to Ka-Pow anyway imo it feels like Ka-Pow and is similiar or idk why i otherwise add... Ok or i can try my best of so let's do this how i think...) Top 5 Episodes that is like Ka-Pow Episodes: (Longest title yet i guess?) 5: Keepin' it Reel (Right rlly WHY do i think "Keepin' it Reel" feels like Ka-Pow??... Yes ya know :/ Because we see "Enter the Garden" Which IS Ka-Pow, plus Flippy is there so... He is related to war stuff ;) We see him murder everybody else because of "Enter the Garden" caused by Lumpy of course, if only he killed Tiger Soldiers like this, it would be totally awesome to see for real when Flippy/Fliqpy kill the right ones, and yes ok the only reason of course that i added this is just because of the Buddhist Monkey episode added and that Flippy was here so nothing else rlly...) 4: Gems the Breaks (This one got a few complains from other dudes, tho Splendid is in this one and it is the seriously only time he deal with Lifty and Shifty? Seriously? Well since they are enemies of a superhero then they are meant to be villains actually... This is also Splendid's now ONLY death except if Class Act counts too but we did not see Splendid die so... Ah well, here anyway... I honestly like HONESTLY thought on this like... Lifty and Shifty SHOULD get punished because they ALWAYS this episode at least steal stuff and Lifty and Shifty is going to get away with it people wanted? Rlly, they even steal from Giggles and Petunia, Lifty and Shifty HAD to be punished, and i liked the deaths of Lifty and Shifty in this one but yes it was gross but it was well deserved, and also i know Splendid did MUCH more trouble and Splendid DID kill The Mole because he was honking... Seriously Splendid? Uh yeah but ugh, seriously? I did not like Splendid's death and people thinks he deserve it? Do i like squirrels too much or what since i don't go around like saying that the squirrels deserved their deaths but maybe they did but i don't think the squirrels should be... Yeah squirrels... I do like this episode but it was some complaining stuff i guess but since this episode is Splendid vs the raccoons and this should happen more often since why not he is a superhero after all and need to fight villains right?........) 3: Remains to be Seen (This is Flippy again and it is about zombies... Kinda like war right? Well Lumpy is fighting them even Flippy, Lumpy is not a coward but yes a little but hey, he knew (ALMOST) what he did, he took care of Fliqpy without knowing how it would turn out, and all zombies died... Well, what more to say since idk and also i like it how Lumpy was fixing this lol and Lumpy is a good character for me but pls don't get mad at me because of it because i am just honest uh...) 2: Double Whammy and Autopsy Turvy (Once, again, Gosh i once again for this reason is: Flippy! Once again just because he is in or what? Well actually... I add this two part episode because in the next one at least and the end of Part One Flippy DO fight his evil self lol, Flippy was heroic and Flippy may be fighting with nothing all the way but hey it was cool right? At least i thought so and... Well, it is a little Ka-Pow themed for me, mostly because of the fight, and in the end they have these clones of course and kill each other, now THAT'S war right? We normally don't see war in normal HTF episodes now do we i guess not and yeah Flippy is cool as well!) And number one is:... (For Ka-Pow similiar episodes) MOLE IN THE CITY! (Yeah, the only irregular episode except the Ka-Pow episodes in this list that i added, this is close to Ka-Pow tho since it is cool and also The Mole is now a spy now in this and he fights with a Rat and The Mole also made it out alive uh possibly... So yeah, it is the closest think to Ka-Pow... That isn't even Ka-Pow i guess? XD But still, i did comment much about this episode before, so... Uh well, IF The Rat survived, meh he should died because of it, or if he is gone forever or respawn like the cast normally do then he should fight with The Mole again... And of course fail, showing The Mole can make it alive without his enemy or any kind for sure of enemy to take him down, i know this isn't counting like the previous things i listed but this was the most similiar as i said so ok now i am done with the first five...) And Top 5 Favorite Ka-Pow Episodes: 5: Enter the Garden (Finally, about time i add a Buddhist Monkey episode right? Well, now when i added it... So now when we so are about this episode talking about... So, Buddhist Monkey is peaceful and Well let's k call him BM for short, Buddhist Monkey right? Ok dudes, BM is peaceful and loves his plants but those Generic Tree Ninjas comes and ruins the plants, even the flower which makes BM go bananas... Geddit? XD it is cool how he kill them and he made the flower come back after it got destroyed and yeah it ended nice after all right?) 4: Books of Fury (Yes his second time we see him, reading books in library, and also the Ninjas again and they destroy the books which makes BM be angry again, he kill some ninjas and he avoid that the Panda Mom would get hit i guess, so of course he care for other people then, so after killing the last ninja, he got the book back and ends happy and even peaceful again, but... But u guys know, right guys? But yeah i can't believe this episode only have ONE goof and it is that in the end his tail is gone... Wut only like only episode without other goofs uh only like that lol?) 3: Three Courses of Death (Yup, i list the Buddhist Monkey (BM) Episodes in order, the last one so is my fave because it is the last of him so far man, BM is without ninjas and is in his home, if only BM could give food to the Panda Mom since she needed it... Nice flashback of his Sensei tho and now he remembers how it went, and Char Sui the evil pig? BM almost had it IMPOSSIBLE to defeat this pig but... Later he remember what Sensei told him, if it is telling however, ah well it looks kinda awful to die that way but hey, the pig was evil of course so he deserved it, and his evil master sees this and possible gonna fight the monkey next time, of course his Sensei is dead since he was seen in the past but it ends nice like a good ending plus The Panda Mom gets a giant cooked claw finally able to eat so this is what i call happy ending!) 2: Operation: Tiger Bomb (This is Flippy in the past and in the war, and also how he flip out often, uh and he flip out and kills his TRUE enemy, so his team was cool, wish Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom could return even if dead they possible come back otherwise idk? Is also not sure if the general's soldiers and General himself are coming back and yeah he seem dead forever and so, ah well cool episode, the war and i will never be in a war as this says how brutal it will end like O_O So... Fliqpy did something good for once, also in "Easy For You to Sleigh" but Easy For You to Sleigh isn't war themed so why did i bring this up?) And number one is:... MIRROR MIRROR! (This is Ka-Pow alright, and the funniest one imo, well Operation: Tiger Bomb was more perfect but Splendid was pretty "Splendid" here, and Splendont? Splendont is Splendont, Splendont means he don't act splendid... Well, poor Splendid almost died even if he just wanted to save everybody in this one, you guys yes can't see Splendont started? He refused the hand shake because... Splendid showed wrong hand or why? Ok so idk why... But still, Splendid will be more awesome than Splendont and this was pretty cool and funny and so... Splendid's team in the ending tho which we may see in future but still you should remember SPlendont killed the Generic Tree Friends so now ya call him a hero will sounds surprising but well this was the list...) This was good right? Maybe cheating for again doing Top 5 together as 10... it should be 6 but is 5 since Mole in the City isn't Ka-Pow but... Hope this is ok and next blog i do is a reason i guess... Uh thx for reading? Category:Blog posts